Be My Master
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: A nameless young woman has found her way into the Host Club. How can they claim to make every woman happy when they can't even get her to talk to them. The only person she's willing to have any true contact with is Takashi Morinozuka. Morioc Morixoc
1. Chapter 1

((This is my Ouran High School Host Club story. I don't know if I'm gonna keep it going or not. So I'll let the Mori fans decide! Yes, I am a major fan of Mori-sexiness! Thus I am doing this wonderful story. If you want me to keep going, then review. REVIEW, I SAY!))

Chapter 1: Escape

Lightning shattered the dark skies, brieflly exposing the night-scene to the human eye. But no one was awake to see a small shadowed person making their way inside the most prestigious high school in the country of Japan. Kind of makes you wonder... why is security so lax?

Water droplets fell from the trees and sparkled like diamonds all over the campass of Ouran Academy. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and there was not a cloud in the sky. But Takashi Morinozuka was not at peace. He had this feeling that something was wrong. His youthful cousin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, kept inquiring the reason for his moodiness but he honestly didn't know. They had an early club meeting so perhaps their club president, Tamaki Suoh, had something even more outlandish than usual planned. But even still, that wouldn't get him so riled up.

They headed to the third music room and entered to find a very messy environment and a very unhappy vice president. Kyoya Ohtori wore a deep frown on his normally passive face. Takashi could see the numbers flipping through his brain as he calculated the amount of money it would cost to steam-clean the soiled rugs and rain-drenched sofas as well as the loss of business due to them not being able to host in the room.

As the other members of the club entered, their reactions veried. Tamaki kept tearing up at the mere possibility of somebody wanting to ruin the Host Club family. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin thought it was an excellent prank that was played on their "milord". Mitsukuni was childishly wondering if someone had left the window open and locked up, forgetting to close it. Kyoya was the only one with the key and did not take kindly to that suggestion. Haruhi Fujioka, the secretly female member of their club, pointed out muddy footprints to discredit Mitsukuni's theory.

As the "silent samurai" of their group, Takashi easily followed the scattered footprints and was lead to the back room. He slowly opened the door and his dark, narrow eyes widened at the almost depressing sight.

The dishevelled body of a young girl lay on one of their spare couches. Her long dark hair was matted and knotted, messily framing her thin face. She was dressed in rags that seemed to barely fit her curled-up form. Her top, for lack of a better description, had ridden up her torso, exposing her too-flat stomach, jutted out ribs that showed off her malnutrition, and scars. Dozens of them laced together on that exposed slice of dirty pale flesh, some old, some new and lightly bleeding. Rope bound her thin wrists tightly and rop burns were on hte ankles of her bare feet.

Takashi could look no longer. He slowly shut the door and left the music room. His destination was the closest nurse's office to ransack all of their medical supplies. Perhaps he should have told the others about the nameless girl, warned them to stay away until he returned. But his mind was too focused on helping her, saving her from whoever- no, whatever did that to her. The demon who hurt her like that was no man, not fit to be called human. He bit back a wave of hatred and disgust as he entered the nurse's office and began his plight of pillaging.

"What's going on, Hunny-sempai? Mori-sempai never leaves your side," the Hitachiin twins asked. They have seen it all- the Host King Tamaki making a girl into a host; demon lords #1, 2, and 3; and now, Mori taking independent action without without a prompt from Hunny.

Haruhi seemed a little more concerned than her fellow first-years. "Did you see the look on his face? It was like he was on a mission or going to get revenge for some heinous act..."

"Wah! Mommy-dearest! Is our beloved Mori-sempai going to become an outlaw?" The French/Japanese Tamaki latched onto Kyoya with tears of woe.

But the "Cool-type" just pushed him off and, instead, turned his sights to their sempai. "Hunny-sempai, did Mori-sempai wake up in a testy mood of some kind?"

"Yeah... Takashi was kinda restless but when I asked him what was wrong, he said it was nothing," the small senior said, looking sad.

"Well, I know one thing for sure," Hikaru announced with a feral gleam in his eye. Kaoru, on the same mind-set as his twin, completed the statement. "Whatever upset Mori-sempai is behind that door." They both pointed to the spare room and rushed over, yanking it open.

The door banged loudly against the wall and the terrible twins shouted, "Perpetrater descovered! Mori-sempai must be getting the security guards!"

Takashi had gathered all that he could find in his arms and stood at the door to the music room the Host Club inhabited. He heard the twins yell something muffled through the door and could only guess what was happening at that very moment. He did not want to go into that room but... she needed help. Unconsciously, her body called out to him. Such a strange phrase but never a truer word spoken. He felt an almost territorial need to save her from anybody, including his friends. So he entered the room as calmly as could be and was faced with a scene that could have counted as laughable if not for the circumstances.

At the sound of the yells, the young lady bolted off of the couch. Pain wracked her body but what brought on the fear was the words "security guards". She was no fool. Her hands were bound, she was injured, and the only exit was blocked by boys with the same face. Chances were minimal at best but she could not go back. Only death awaited her there. At least they didn't look like fighters.

As the twins approached her, she did what she had to do. Dodging their grabby hands, she managed to get to the door. But the feeling of survival left her fragile body and her large amber eyes widened. Four other young men were in the main room. Their stances were menacing to her and she knew she was going to be sent back.

'But not without a fight,' she promised herself. She rushed at the taller of the bloondes, figuring he would be the easiest to take down. Oh, how wrong she was.

In a swift motion, she found herself nestled in his arms. The purple-eyed male was showering her with soft words of her beauty, calling her a wild goddess. "But you are hurt. I didn't think one could get so hurt sneaking into out- OWWIE!"

A knee to the groin sure shut him up. As he writhed on the ground, the girl looked at her opponents.

A short brunette with eyes as large as hers. If it wasn't for the boy's uniform, she would have sworn that that he was a she. At any rate, that boy-girl seemed to pose no threat.

A dark-haired male with glasses rated a little higher on her danger-scale. But only if he would stop writing in his little black book.

The twins with the flaming-orange hair and eyes of melted gold... were wincing in pain, adverting their eyes from the fallen boy's form. Going back and forth between giggles and groans, she figured they would keep their distance.

But the smallest blond scared her. His huge brown eyes were narrowed coldly, body poised like a fighting master. As he growled out about not hurting his friends, she resgistarred him as the final nail in her coffin.

She didn't back down, though. There was no begging for mercy. Whatever punishment the childish boy could whip out would be nothing compared to what she'd already been through.

Suddenly, light turned to dark and she found herself staring at the sky blue cloth of the male uniform's jacket. Looking up higher and higher still, she saw what appeared to be a giant with short dark hair. But that was all she could see. There was no way to tell if the man was friend or foe.

Takashi stood against Mitsukuni for the first time in... forever. He knew his cousin could have seriously hurt the already heavily-injured female so he had to protect her. He had to.

The cousins locked eyes for a few moments before Hunny nodded. "Can I help?" An almost mature air came from the baby-face host and Mori relaxed visably.

"Water and washcloth..."

That was all he said and Mitsukuni dragged Haruhi with him to get the needed items. Takashi turned his eyes to the twins.

"Clothes..."

They exchanged looks and shrugged. "She could do with a shower and hair cut too..." As always, Hikaru and Kaoru had to have the last remark.

But they had a point. Luckily, there were showers connected to the third music room- just some of the perks of being the Host Club and having a president like Tamaki Suoh.

Takashi put the medical supplies on a nearby table and held out his hand to the nameless girl.

She looked at it then up at his face before gently putting both hands in his one large hand. He realized that they were still bound. Looking around, he found a pair of scissors and led the way to the counter. Then he grabbed them and proceeded to cut the rope, softly reassuring her when he noticed an increase in nervousness.

Soon the offending rope was removed and the rope-burns were exposed to the ever-vigilant Kyoya and over-emotional Tamaki, who just recovered from getting racked.

"Oh my! What happened? That looks so painful!" the Host King cried out.

But she didn't respond. Her eyes were locked on Takashi. Her heart thundered inside her chest as amber clashed with steel-grey. The young woman appeared to be considering whether he was trustworthy or not.

"Mori-sempai, the clothes are ready." Those obnoxious twins were back and she immediately tensed up. Eye contact broken, she turned to watch what they would do next.

Hikaru blinked at her and whispered something to Kaoru. The younger twin then took the dress and slowly approached Takashi and the nameless female. "It should fit. We can kinda tell about what size you are. I'm Kaoru Hitachiin and that's my brother, Hikaru. What's your name?"

The only response he got was a slight nod and her turning away from him. He was slightly upset but it wasn't like he blamed her. Hikaru could get kinda intense.

In fact, the aforementioned twin was more vocal about his anger. "Hey, don't be so rude! Kaoru only wants to know your name!"

A wet washcloth was thrown over the hot-headed twin's head. Mitsukuni carried a bowl of water with a different cloth inside. "Hikaru, be nice. If she doesn't wanna say her name, she doesn't have to. We can just give her a really cute nickname instead!" A field of flowers surrounded the small boy, drawing her attention towards them once more.

The twins stared at her for a moment for a long moment before commenting.

"Those bags under her eyes make her look like a raccoon..."

"But that's Haruhi's nickname, Kaoru. She almost looks like a sack of bones. What about Bones?"

"Nah, that's just stupid. She's really thin... most girls would kill for her size. Maybe we should call her Model?"

"No way! That's lame!"

"Artemis..."

Everyone looked at Mori as if he'd grown a third head. Haruhi slowly approached her sempai and looked at the mute with a soft smile. "Why Artemis?"

"Tamaki called her a wild goddess..."

Hunny gave an excited squeal. "I get it! That's the perfect name for her!"

Kyoya nodded in agreement. Perfect, indeed...

The Host King, however, didn't get it. "What are you talking about?"

The boy-lolita sighed. How was it that their king didn't know? "Artemis is a Greek goddess who's known for being at ease with nature. She's a protecter... but this Artemis looks like she got beaten real bad..."

At the word "beaten", she gave a slight gasp. One of her cuts had gotten touched by the stiff material of her clothes. Takashi gently raised the hem of her shirt before turning his eyes to his young-looking cousin. "Water..."

He nodded with a sad smiole and rushed on over. That smile turned upside-down in a milisecond of seeing the deep slashes in her back. "Those look so painful..."

The tall young man nodded as he carefully started to clean the wounds one-handed. But before anyone could assist, the girl slowly removed her shirt. It was an action they didn't expect and they all adverted their eyes.

Only Takashi looked at her, eyes wide at Artemis' bold move. His hand, however, had stopped working the blood- and dirt-covered wounds, resulting in her looking back at him with those amber eyes. What he saw in them was confusion.

Artemis didn't understand. Did she do something wrong? Was he not pleased that she removed the difficult shirt? Didn't it hinder the cleaning process? Perhaps it was her body he didn't approve of...

His eyes were widened in shock but that was her only clue as to what he was thinking. No annoyed eyebrow twitch. No red face of embarrassment. Not even a slack jaw as he thought of something to say. Why didn't he say anything more than quiet one-word sentances? It honestly frustrated her that this man was so mysterious. What did he want? Why was he helping her? Did he plan to gain her trust and betray her when it suited his fancy?

The silent man didn't seem like the cruel type but she couldn't be sure. A pretty face wasn't always kind.

She turned away from the tall male and looked at the others. Or their backs. They all turned away, droplets of blood on the dirty floor. It appeared as though the twins and taller blond were holding their noses. The small blond pressed the pink rabbit's stomach over his eyes. The megane boy was still scribbling in the black book... wasn't he writing a bit faster than before? The sliver of face that she could see seemed pink to her. And the boy-girl was clutching at 'his' chest in an embarrassed-depressed fashion. So 'he' must really be a she. There was no doubt in her mind now.

Pain travelled up her spin and she flinched, not uttering a squeak. Long ago, she would have let it slip and a harsher beating would follow. She learned not to speak ever. The rate, however, hadn't been fast enough to save her body. She would wear those scars for the rest of her life.

"Sorry..." His voice was deep and smooth, the quiet tone serving to relax her. She nodded softly, almost wishing he would speak again. But of course, if wishes were food, there would be no world hunger. He continued to clean for another 10 minutes before clearing his throat. "Shower..."

Artemis nodded, looking around for the way to the showers. The only girl got over her lack of assets and grabbed the dress, calling out, "This way. I'll help you wash your back. I'm Haruhi."

The two ladies went to the shower room, leaving the boys to chat amongst themselves.

Tamaki cleaned up his bloodied nose before making a simple comment. "I- she-... that was awkward..."

The twins nodded, cleaned up as well. "But at least she can fill a bikini without frills."

Tamaki screeched about the indecency of the devils, calling them perverts before going into a daydream about Haruhi and Artemis playing at the beach in cute swimsuit.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "She has at least 53 scars on her torso, some of them directed at her breasts and a few going below the belt."

"You saw all that before you turned away, Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked innocently.

The vice-president cleared his throat, seemingly embarrassed . "I have been trained to notice many things in short instances."

"Really? " Hikaru's face held an evil grin. "What was her bra size?"

"... it would be about a 34-C, judging by her ribcage."

Mori glared at the inquisitive younger male. His chest was swelling with anger. He didn't like the idea of the injured girl being on display for any of his friends. A little possessive on his part but he couldn't help it.

Mitsukuni obviously noticed his cousin's moodiness and changed the topic. "Some of her boo-boos were still bleeding. She's been getting hurt for a long time. I guess last night was the last straw. But why would she want?"

"There's only one explaination!" Tamaki declaared, thrusting his right pointer-finger into the air. "She is a slave that is escaping from her evil master!"

"..." Everyone was thinking the same thing- their king was being over-dramatic as usual.

The shower room door slammed open and the boys spotted Haruhi trying to stop a frightened Artemis.

She was fresh from the shower, her pale flesh illuminous against the thigh-length black dress. Tons of wraps covered her body to help the fresh wounds heal. More old scars were present now that the dirt was washed away.

She tried to pull her burned wrist out of the female's grasp, desperate to get away. Her amber eyes shimmered with the natural fight-or-flight instinct.

Takashi was surprised that Artemis wasn't hurting Haruhi. After what she did to Tamaki, he almost expected it. But all that occured was her trying to pull away.

The samurai couldn't believe that the idiot king was actually right. First time for everything...

Going over to the girls, he said softly, "It's okay..."

Almost immediately, the young woman froze. She turned her eyes to him and slowly relaxed. Something about him made her believe he would never hurt her.

"So I was right? I got it right?" Tamaki was estatic. "You're a runaway slave?"

Artemis flinched at his choice of words and Haruhi scolded him, driving him to his "corner of woe".

"Can we cut her hair now?" Hikaru moaned in boredome. Kaoru sighed. "It's bothering us and we have to give her SOME style."

Hunny giggled. "She'll look really cute, right, Takashi?"

The giant man nodded. "Ah."

The twins grinned at the prospect of doing something fun. They quickly dragged the slave girl into a chair and wrapped a sheet around her thin shoulders. "So what shall it be, Hikaru? She looks good with long hair..."

"True. We don't want to go too short but the damaged ends might force us to cut it short. Let's just-" Hikaru said, Kaoru finishing, "- cut the split ends go from there."

They gave each other a thumbs-up and grabbed their scissors, hacking away at the now-clean hair.

Artemis kept her eyes shut, mostly too afraid to look or to move. Their words sounded nice but she couldn't trust them. One of them hated her for being rude and while that wasn't her intention, even if she could explain, would they listen?

As soon as the hair cut began, it was over and the twins were finishing up with the final touches. They produced a mirror and she was grateful for that. Being kept in the dark was not her favorite thing but the end result made her blush.

Was that really her? When was the last time she'd even looked in a mirror? Bathing had become more like a punishment- the water too cold and the soap too harsh on her flesh. Had her hair always had that shine to it? It certainly felt a great deal lighter now that it was layered and falling against her mid-back in waves.

Artemis turned to Hikaru and Kaoru with wonder in her eyes. If they didn't like her, why did they make her look so... so beautiful? She was surprised that she had hair left.

The twins seemed to identify the look and rolled their eyes. "You expected us to do something bad? That's stupid. We're artists. If we made you look bad, it'd reflect on us."

The young woman blinked. That was the nicer boy, Kaoru. His voice was softer that Hikaru's.

"Yeah. Besides there's other ways of getting even. And if you keep us entertained, you'll never have to deal with our revenge." Yep, definately Hikaru. He seemed bored of her already.

Before anymore could be said, Kyoya cleared his throat. "Excuse me. The clean-up crew will be working all night to clean this mess up. I suggest we all go home and get a good night's rest. We will have to work double-time to make up for our lack of business and the cleaning bill. Our... guest will stay with Mori-sempai for the moment until we figure out what to do with her."

The demon dopplegangers tried to argue but his glasses flashed as he made his point. "She seems to be more comfortable with our wild type and he's already agreed."

Artemis blinked. Wild type? What did that mean? Oh well, the twins backed off with identical pouts. At least she had a place to stay. Now all she had to do was be useful. The young man called Mori would do nicely as a master. Hopefully once she showed off her obediance and skills, he would accept her as his slave and protect her from her abusive ex-master.

((Okay, that's all for now. I have a little bit more written down before this story is totally at my beck and call. So wish me luck and review this new story!


	2. Offering or SelfSacrifice?

((Okay so about half of this is my written word and the rest was done in the spur of the moment on WordPad. But my original idea was not lost. I did plan for everything in this chapter and if you don't like it, don't read. I don't want to spend another chapter defending my twisted mind against flamers.

Oh, and thank you for the favoriting of this story, ARavensWhisper! You're the first for this story and I give you cyber-loves!))

Chapter 2: Offering or Self-sacrifice

Later that night, Takashi sighed as he bathed. The young woman had been accepted by his parents and younger brother, Satoshi. They were all a great deal more open than he was though his father could be just as reserved. Satoshi and his mother had drawn the same conclusion Tamaki had about the scarred Artemis and he'd had to wrap both arms around her waist to keep her from bolting out the door. His arms still tingled with heat where her body had touched his. She was so warm and small... and pretty. Without the drowned-rat look, the slave-girl was absolutely stunning in the black dress. Tamaki had been absolutely right when he pegged her as a wild goddess.

Takashi became too hot all of a sudden and got out of the tub. He must have spent too much time soaking as he contemplated his guest. Drying off and changing into his pajamas, he decided now was the best time to get some sleep.

Artemis had been placed into a guest room next to his. She looked around with a strange look in her amber eyes. When he informed her that he was next door if she needed anything, those eyes latched onto his and time stood still. So many emotions. Loyalty, trust, fear... wait, fear? She was afraid of him?

Laying down, Takashi's silver-grey eyes gazed at the ceiling, shadows dancing. Had he done something to make her scared of him? He knew that he was intimidating- Kasanoda, the redheaded yakuza heir, admired his fearsome looks and ability to have so many friends. However, most of it was his height and natural aloofness. He couldn't control how tall he was and even when he did talk, he preferred to listen. He hated awkward pauses that occured when he ran out of things to say.

Mitsukuni understood that. When they first started the club, Kyoya tried to separate the two cousins, thinking he could make twice as much money. That plan blew up in his face and he let them remain together, as it should be. The entire time he was hosting alone, the silent male had been focused on the bubbly blond's disposition. When he made a mess of the cake, frosting all over his face, he would twitch. When the girls commented on how cute he was, he turned away to look, desiring to ensure his safety. Sometimes, looking cute made you want to do stupid things to make sure their attention was solely on you. No... they were only apart when they went home to be with their families. But there were times when they would have dinner together.

Takashi heard his door open and close and he sat up, confused. He was too old for his mother to be checking up on him, Satoshi would have announced his presence and knocked. Even his father never visited his room at night.

There, just inside his room, stood Artemis. Her amber eyes seemed to glow in the darkness and she was still wearing her dress. Her inky black hair melted into the clothing. She looked beautiful, like a good dream after a terrible day. But still, why was she there?

Turning on his lamp, he asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

She shook her head and went to his bedside, shutting off the light before gently kissing him. Although it seemed like she was innocent, those lips against his held a sense of experience that he did not possess. In fact, with as many women after him, the mute slave was his first kiss.

A deep sense of warmth flooded his confused senses and he pulled away. "W-what are you doing?" he asked, his voice louder than usual. He felt her flinch and get off the bed, probably preparing to run away. But he couldn't let her. This was a mystery that he had to get to the bottom of before it was too late.

Takashi took hold of her wrist and Artemis did not pull away, did not utter a sound of protest. She just stood there as though getting ready for a beating. "Artemis... why did you kiss me? I don't understand. Were you trying to seduce me?" That question brought a pink blush to his tan face and he was glad he hadn't turned the light back on.

The slave looked at him, fear running rampant in her vivid amber orbs. But though her lips twitched like she wanted to talk, no words came forth and she looked down. Her true age showed, scars and weariness that one with life's harsh lessons possessed.

The "silent samurai" said one word only, an order for a well-trained dog. "Speak."

She looked back into his eyes and away once again as soft words poured forth. Her voice was gravelly from lack of use and her words were carefully chosen. "You... told me this was your room... I thought... I assumed you wanted my... my company tonight. If not, you would have just dropped me off at the room you put me in. Right?"

Takashi sighed and told her to sit down, which she did. "Is that what he taught you?"

She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around her slender body in an act of protecting her. Years of abuse came pouring into her mind, flooding her body with waves of disgust and self-hatred. Even if it had been forced on her, she'd given up hope and let it happen in the end. So many vile deeds, so many times... she knew it was her fault. Her parents, if they were alive, would be so ashamed of her. Swallowing thickly, the young woman couldn't even nod an answer, the truth more than she could bear.

Her cold body suddenly felt warm and her eyes opened, unleashing unshed tears. The young man she wanted to call master was hugging her, holding her gently as if she were made of glass. Perhaps she was. Stained glass with dirt and other deposits that showed the extent of her inner ugliness.

But right now, that didn't matter. The hug made her breakdown, leaning into his hard body as she cried. Her arms did not move from around her as her fingernails dug deep into her biceps. Though she had spoken, her past forbid her from making a sound as silent sobs racked her frame. All the while he held her, petting her head with one hand while he softly consoled her.

After a bit, Artemis' crying ceased and she fell into a blank slumber, her nightmares at bay while Takashi held onto her. He would have taken her back to her room if he felt like it. But the frail girl in his arms looked so at peace, he decided not to. Though if anybody found out about this, he may not live it down. But for the life of him, he was afraid she would leave as soon as she woke up. Her secret had been released, the mystery was solved.

And he wasn't happy with the outcome. Heaven help him, if Artemis ever told him who the man was, Takashi didn't know if he could stop himself from the violence that threatened to break the surface.

As gently as he could, he tucked her into bed with him, drawing the covers up to her chin and looking down at her tear-stricken face. She looked like an angel and he pressed his lips against her forehead before settling down to try to sleep.

((Awwww... that's sweet. But so much crap for one so young. Yes, Artemis can speak, she was just trained not to. But Mori-sempai ordered her to speak so what's a slave to do but obey his command. I know that I put the whole rape-concept into this story and it's a horrific experience that no one should have to go through. But she was the slave of a male master. He was a monster and she was a beautiful young lady that he owned. As sad as it is, that is what society does. It uses and abuses those with less power so it can feel bigger than it truely is. But isn't that when we need a hero to save us? And who better than a perfectly delectable samurai with enough words to get his point across?

What's gonna happen now? No clue. Read and review and I'll come up with the next chapter faster.)


	3. The Morning After

((I got a review! Thank you xXTheSnowQueenXx! You're my first and will follow your request since you said please in all capitals, twice! LOL just kidding. I'd make more chapters even if you hadn't said please.))

Chapter 3: The Morning After

Artemis slept like a rock, snuggled against the warm moving body pillow... wait, body pillow? When did she aquire one of those? And why was it moving? She opened her eyes to see a slumbering Takashi holding her close. There was no blush on her face as she remembered the plan she'd concocted last night. In order to prove her worth, she would have slept with him, followed any order without question. But now he knew that she wasn't a virgin. No man would ever want her.

If that was the case... why hadn't he cast her from his bed? He could have kicked her off and made her sleep on the floor but instead she was against his warm muscular body, taking in his cinnamon and sandlewood scent. Perhaps he did want her? But why hadn't he taken her last night? A young man his size couldn't be so small in stature that she wouldn't know the next morning that anything had happened.

Artemis was so confused by this man called Takashi. She studied him as he slept. His dark hair looked good partnered with his tan flesh, his equally dark eyelashes as soft as butterflies against his high cheekbones. Everything about him was exotic and rare, something meant to be cherished. But he was by no means a pushover. No, those muscles, though relaxed, seemed taut and ready for action at the barest sound of intrusion. He was quiet almost all the time unless he had something to say- he was more of a listener, she could tell. And he was very considerate of other people, if the way he treated the small blond was any indication. Gentle yet strong, a protector for those who couldn't protect themselves. A hero for the masses. Truely, she could not have picked a better person to become her new master. But first, she had to prove herself useful.

Unfortunately, she was in his arms, in a vice grip that she couldn't escape unless she was prepared to awaken him. Gazing outside, she saw the pinks and light blues of the horizon preparing for daybreak. There was so much to try to do and it was already so late. At her old master's home, she would already be cooking breakfast, hoping he'd awaken in a good mood though the chances were always slim. She couldn't laze about while their was work to be done. So she decided to try to awaken him gently.

She slipped her hands up his abs and pecs, trying to hold back a blush. Her ex-master wasn't as buff as Takashi, no matter how much he worked out. She managed to get her hands up and out of the grip, placing the left on his right shoulder and gently shaking.

Though he moaned softly, he didn't turn or awaken. So Artemis decided to try the Sleeping Beauty technique she'd learned from a children's story. It was one of the few that she'd been read to before she became a slave. Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast were her favorite stories.

She gently kissed him, her hand on his cheek. A flood of warmth came crashing through her body. Unlike last night, she wasn't scared of being used viciously. And so she felt something that was the complete opposite of those icy wings of fear fluttering through her. It was so... odd to her. As a slave, she shouldn't be feeling any emotions other than the need to serve her master (to be).

Ignoring the feeling for the time being, the amber-eyed female noticed that though he was slowly responding to the kisses, he was by no means awake. And she pulled away, a gentle blush on her cheeks. She should have been annoyed that she did that for nothing but it felt more like a shame that she had to stop kissing his moist soft lips.

'Again with those emotions! Master Takashi will never want a slave like me!' she berated herself in irritation. Then it hit her. He'd told her to speak last night. Was that order still in effect? Perhaps he was used to sound waking him up. If she were to try to wake him with her voice, he wouldn't be mad... right?

Licking her lips and ignoring the taste of Takashi upon them, Artemis prepared herself to talk, taking a deep breath. She could do it. He ordered her to... but the uncertainty made her freeze up, staring at him with her mouth open to talk.

Luckily, an alarm sounded off, saving her from having to wake him.

Unluckily, the alarm was very loud in the silent room and it scared her so much that she ended up flinging herself off the bed, taking the young man with her. She groaned slightly in pain, rubbing her head where she'd hit it on the floor. Opening one glowing amber eyes, she saw her master-to-be still slumbering, his face into her chest. But he was slowly waking up, rising up onto his hands and knees.

Steel-grey met with amber as he opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away. Then he realized that her body was between his legs and she almost gleemed with a sex appeal that he hadn't noticed, despite all her beauty. "... what happened?"

Confusion lit up her face. She was still allowed to talk? Licking her lips once more, she slowly divulged her tale. "I-I... was trying to wake you... for school. I wanted... I was going to prepare your breakfast. But the alarm is better at that job than I. I-It scared me and I forgot about your arms... I made us both fall. I'm so sorry, master. Please forgive m-my incompetance..." She bit her lip to hold back her fear.

He shook his head, sitting up on his knees and running a hand through his hair. "No, I should have woken up when- master?"

((Just to be evil, I shall end it here. Now give me reviews or I shall withhold the deliciousness that is Mori-sempai's sexy abs))


	4. Excuses, excuses

((Oh my God... I have had a very bad day! I mean, it didn't start out that way but I got called a liar by one of the people that I take care of. To my FACE. Now I might be a lot of things- a joker, psychopath, and probably mentally disturbed- but I am no liar when it comes to things that obtain to a person's health. She wanted to take her own temperature with the ear thermometer. I remembered one of the nurse's telling me not to let her do that. I'm guessing that she sticks it in too far. I told her this and, because she hadn't been feeling good and she's a teenager, she called me a liar. Ohhhhh, did I chew her out... Yeah, I'm still mad, obviously. If she'd called me a bitch or something, I probably would have shrugged it off or agreed. But the two things I am not are a liar and a thief- because I'm not good at it. I've tried and failed so it's not worth my time to "perfect", you know?

Anyway, I owe a lot of thanks to people who have favorited this story: MutantHunnyBunny and Mesutora.

And here's the responses to the reviews I got for this story:

MutantHunnyBunny: You want more? Well you got it!

Mesutora: I'm glad you complimented my writing style. I know I'm not always grammatically correct but I write in a way that makes sense to me. I'm also very pleased that you like this story. It makes it worth writing... (chapter 2)

Mesutora: Don't be sad that I ended it there, Mesu-chan! I will give you more but... I do taste really good with chili, preferrably homemade. Just FYI in case I stop writing this story and you make good on your vow to eat me. (chapter 3)

Well, on to the next chappie!))

Chapter 4: Excuses, excuses

Artemis blushed deeply and nodded from her place on the floor. "I know we never discussed it... but I want you to be my new master. Since I first saw you, I hoped that you would allow this. I wish to prove myself a loyal servant to you, master. Maybe then you can accept me. I am well versed in all the neccessary attributes that make a well-rounded slave. You denied my body so you must not want me for that reason."

Takashi blinked a few times before shaking his head and placing a hand on his forehead in disbelief. It was WAY too early for this. "I have to start training..."

"Training?"

He nodded. "Kendo." He got off of her and offered her his hand. He couldn't just leave her there.

The slave girl blushed even deeper as she slowly took his hand in her small one. Such a kind man, he wasn't even ashamed to touch her after all that had transpired. Hopefully all would be well and fate would keep them together as master and slave. Once she was up, she slipped out of his grasp. "I will prepare Master a well-rounded breakfast and prepare his lunch!" Then she gasped and placed a hand on her mouth, head lowered in shame. "Th-that is, if you will permit me the use of your kitchen..."

He shook his head. "I don't need a lunch. I usually just get one at school with Mitsukuni. Breakfast would be great, though. Thanks..."

"... no, thank you, Master. But isn't it a waste of money to buy your lunch at school? I could prepare two lunches, one for you and one for Mitsukuni-sama..." Her words were softly spoken and well-worded as if afraid to ignite his anger in bringing up the subject after it had been dismissed.

"... Mitsukuni likes cake..."

Artemis' face broke into a lovely smile that rivalled the stars in the night sky. She'd taken his words as the okay to make the meals. "I will prepare cake for both lunches if Master likes cake too. Or I can bring it to you when your lunch begins. What would you like to eat today, Master?" She was so desperate to prove herself.

"It's too much trouble to bring it during lunch. If you can bring it to the Host Club, I'm sure Kyoya would appreciate it. Mitsukuni would also like to share the cake with his guests as well." He was tired of arguing with her. It wasn't that he wanted a slave but if it kept her out of trouble... "Just take it easy. Your wounds still haven't healed. Let me take a look at them before I start training."

She nodded and easily slipped the dress off with grace despite some difficulty. She wore no bra for obvious reasons and was clad in only a pair of small white panties that almost faded into her pale hips and thighs. Scars still littered her body and her bandages were just beginning to leak some, the red spotting the white wraps.

It was obvious to him that they needed changing but... could he do it? Would his morals and his values let him change a young lady's bandages for her? They were on her chest but it wasn't like he hadn't seen her body before. And he had cleaned her up just last night. So why did it seem like such a problem this time? Artemis seemed to have no problem with it. Hell, she'd offered her body to him last night for his pleasure. He didn't take it and it wasn't like he was a sicko who got off on seeing her in pain with scars and blood running down her back. There was absolutely nothing at all different about this situation. It was strictly for her health and he was going to help her just like yesterday!

He slowly removed the bandages with slightly trembling hands. He knew he was blushing and thanked his skin-tone and the mostly dark room for hiding it from the girl. He finally made it to the final layer that covered her breasts and he managed to slip off the last of the bloody bandages. At least the darkness clouded his vision. If it were brighter, he would have no trouble seeing but boy, would it be awkward...

"TAKASHI! YOU AWAKE! WE HAVE TRAINING TO DO!" Satoshi's voice called out as he knocked on the door just as he was entering the room. The bedroom light flicked on, exposing the practically naked female and his older blushing brother to the light. "TAKA- TAKASHI!" Now his words of happiness were filled with shock, wonder, and complete embarrassment.

Artemis looked at the younger male in confusion. Wasn't it obvious, by her wounds, what was going on? The similarities between the two brothers never ceased to amaze her. They were both the same shade of red and Takashi had moved so that his big body was hiding hers. But why? It was thin, lanky, and full of scars- nothing desirable to see at all. She didn't understand but she watched as her master escorted Satoshi out.

"I'll ask my mother to take a look at your wounds. Don't move until she comes."

His deep voice held a panic that startled the slave girl. He was always so poised. What could make him feel like that?

"Takashi, HOW COULD YOU? YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR A DAY!" Satoshi yelled, looking at his older brother. He never pegged his samurai-bro as a pervert. But there he was, clearly in the middle of taking advantage of her!

"It wasn't like that, Satoshi. Calm down. She's injured..."

"And you couldn't WAIT?"

Takashi face-palmed in exasperation. This was going to take some time. Looks like he was going to be missing his kendo training today.

((LMFAO! VICTORY IS MINE! ... now review!))


	5. Thinking of Her

Chapter 5: Thinking of Her

Takashi waited in the limo for Mitsukuni, his head still reeling from the discussion that he had with Satoshi. It was long, filled with many interuptions, and confusing beyond belief. He found himself stammering and studdering as he tried to find the words to get the young man to understand exactly what was going on. It wasn't easy and he still had doubts about whether he really understood but as long as his impressionable brother didn't think he was a pervert, that was all that mattered. The car door opening broke the samurai out of his thoughts and he looked at his cousin with blank eyes that still held panic from earlier.

"Good morning, Takashi..." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. The little blond was never one for mornings. He usually woke up grumpy and slowly adjusted on the way to school. "How's Artemis-chan?"

"Fine..." Mori would have told Hunny about the surprise that the slave girl was cooking up for him later but he decided that he would hold off on that little bit. That thought brought the breakfast he'd eaten earlier to mind. It was delicious, perfectly seasoned and nothing wrong. Except that it was western breakfast foods. He could imagine how difficult it had been to make sense out of the japanese-style kitchen and the ingredients but she somehow made it work. And he thanked her... her smile was so bright. His mother had helped her get changed in a kimono after changing the bandages but since the servants usually had the run of the kitchen, she didn't help her find the kitchen.

The entire Morinozuka household entered the dining room to find pancakes, omelets, bacon and sausage, fresh orange juice, and chilled milk. Satoshi had exclaimed with wide eyes that they never ate such food before and Takashi had seen Artemis jump, looking around to see if there was anything that she could do to salvage the situation. But she was stopped when the silent host sat down and looked at his family, waiting for them to join him. When they did, they thanked her for the food before partaking.

Her smile had doubled in brightness before quietly asking what kind of food they usually ate. Her eyes had been fixated on Takashi as she spoke. Obviously she didn't want to speak out of turn but she also didn't want to make the same mistake again. They simply waved it off. "We eat japanese food but there's absolutely nothing wrong with your food, my dear. A change of pace is good for growing boys. And besides, it's delicious," Mrs. Morinozuka replied, smiling at her.

Satoshi nodded, his mouth full of food while Takashi and Mr. Morinozuka simply continued to eat the food, their father reading the newspaper.

Artemis seemed to accept the terms and went to go clean up the kitchen. She didn't want to leave a mess for too long or else it would be difficult to clean up later. She hadn't heard the family try to invite her to eat with them but Mori knew better. She wouldn't accept, claiming that as a servant, dining with the family wasn't allowed.

Though he knew he shouldn't, he hoped that she would visit the club... not for the cake but so the others would see that she was okay. Maybe she would talk to them this time. Or at least talk to him. He really wanted to hear her voice again. It sounded similar to soft alto-based bells. It wasn't too high-pitched like some girls but it wasn't as deep as Haruhi's. It was just right to his ears.

"TAKASHI!" Honey's impatient voice snapped Mori out of his thoughts and he saw that they were at school. Looking down almost apologetically, he nodded and mumbled a soft "sorry".

The young-looking senior puffed up his cheeks as he scolded his taller companion. "If you don't keep your mind clear, you'll trip over nothing, Takashi! What made you so spacey anyway?" When Mori wouldn't say, he took a shot in the dark in that annoyingly cute way that only he could pull off. "I bet it was Artemis-chan. You were very protective of her yesterday. But then again, she was really hurt. She probably looks like a mummy right now. Can I come visit after school? I'm sure Tama-chan's gonna get everyone else to go when the club lets out."

The dark-haired teenager nodded. It was going to happen whether he liked it or not. And that would only make Artemis's surprise of cake all the more wonderful when she arrived before or during club activities. His silver-grey eyes widened and he shook his head. It wasn't like she had to. In fact, it would probably be best if she didn't. She'd been viciously attacked by some unknown, unhonorable man- she needed to rest!

With a soft sigh, he headed into the building behind Mitsukuni, moving the thought of the amber-eyed slave girl to the back of his mind. It wouldn't do him any good to be thinking about her when he was supposed to be concentrating on school. Even if she was the more appealing of the two topics.

Classes went by like the wind. Takashi was barely able to write down their assignments and thanked any and all gods that none of the teachers called on him. He was even so hopeless as to order the wrong lunch for Mitsukuni and himself. The twins giggled at his blunder and Tamaki was shouting for a nurse to look at him. The sensible Haruhi stopped that nonsense in a heartbeat.

"Mori-sempai, are you worried about Artemis-san?" the brown-eyed first year asked. She looked at him with caring eyes and a soft smile. When he nodded, she nodded as well. "I'm sure she's doing fine. All that's left is club and we can go home. Do you think it would be okay if I go with you? I'd like to make sure she's okay."

Before Takashi could respond with another nod, the Host Club king butted in, hugging his "daughter". He declared that everyone would go to visit their runaway slave princess.

However, Hikaru blurted out, "Why bother? It's clear that she doesn't want anything to do with us. She wouldn't even tell us her real name and Mori-sempai took it upon himself to name her. If you ask me, we should just send her back to wherever she belongs and go back to the way things were."

"Hika-chan!" Honey scolded, Haruhi, glaring at the tempermental twin.

Kyoya shook his head. "That's no good. We went to all that work to get the Club up and running again." More like exercising their credit cards and paying people to do the work. "I would like to discuss with Miss Artemis about the bill. Of course, I do want to make sure she's okay..." He smiled in that calculating way that he was famous for.

Everyone else felt chills go down their spine before Tamaki nodded. "Yes, we must all go visit her. After all, today is a new day. She was safe in the Morinozuka stronghold and under the protective wing of Mori-sempai, her guardian angel! I'm sure she's better-tempered now that she's had a chance to sleep and heal some."

Kaoru agreed with an evil grin. "Yeah, besides... she might rack Milord again. I won't miss that for anything. Come on, Hikaru. You know you want to see it... and then we can try to get her to talk to us."

Hikaru thought for a moment. They were that annoying. And if they got her alone, they could interrogate her without people stopping them. He looked at his twin and grinned once more. The spark they both felt made it clear that they were thinking the exact same thing. Oh, this was going to be good.

As they entered the newly cleaned music room, they were spotted with an odd sight. Cake... cake and Artemis... but so much cake... Some was fancy, others plain but delicious nonetheless. And the girl was dressed in the kimono she'd been wearing just this morning, No flour or frosting on her outfit, it was clear she had tried to keep it clean.

Amber locked onto silver and she bowed her head to show the Morinozuka heir respect. Her hair was up in a bun- his mother's handiwork- with strands framing her face and neck. Most of the bandages were hidden but her hands and neck were still bruised and bandaged. But she still looked like a vision of beauty to him, her cheeks pink as she gazed at her toes.

Honey cheered and went to tackle-hug Artemis but Mori held his cousin back, not wanting to injure her more. The small blond wiggled, trying to get out of the arms before remembering her state and nodded. "Sorry, Takashi... sorry, Artemis-chan... I forgot when I saw all the cake! Where did you buy it all?"

The dark-haired young woman looked up at her master before biting her lip and looking away nervously. Every host looked at Takashi and wondered the same thing he was. Did he make a scary face?

Haruhi sighed and slowly walked over to the cake. "... they look homemade." Artemis made all of this? And carried it here without getting her kimono dirty? "How did you...?"

The slave girl just pointed at the window, still not looking anyone in the eye. In fact, she looked more like a kicked puppy than a young woman. Honestly, she just didn't want to get punished. She knew she went overboard but she promised to make cake to prove her worth. She couldn't just half-ass it. She went all-out. But maybe that was too much and he didn't like over-achievers. Had she ruined her chance of getting a kind master who wouldn't abuse her or yell at her?

Wait, she hardly knew Takashi. He may have seemed like a kind young man but everyone can fake a calm attitude and a gentle smile. Her old master did when in the company of other people. Just because he wasn't very loud didn't mean he wouldn't yell at her for doing wrong things. Then again... she'd take the yelling over the physical abuse.

Kyoya walked over as easy as that and she backed away after hearing his shoes coming closer. "... looks like there's enough for the guests and Honey-sempai... depending on how everything tastes, we may have found out how you can pay us back for the cleaning bill and the replacement couches. But we'll cross that bridge after club is over. Glad to see you are feeling better, Miss Artemis..." He walked away, scribbling away in his little black book, yen signs on the brain.

((Mommy-dearest always has a way to make money, doesn't he? And the best part about this deal is that he doesn't have to listen to any protests coming from Artemis. And she's scared of him, to boot. Someone will have to save her from the bullying because Kyoya will definately take advantage of her slave status. Rich bastard... good-looking rich bastard... If you want more, review! Fanfiction isn't working on my laptop sooo... yeah, chapters are slow once more. Sorry!))


	6. A Threat and a Game

Chapter 6: A threat And A Game

Artemis watched in the corner while everyone in the Host Club and their guests sampled and ate the cakes she had made. They seemed to enjoy the airy sweetness but there was something that was bothering her. Kyoya was not eating. Perhaps he wasn't interested in sweet foods... or perhaps he couldn't be bothered with them while he wrote in that mysterious black book of his. She wondered what was in there but knew that it was not her place to ask. He seemed like the type of young man who liked his servants to follow orders without a word.

The blond, Tamaki, was very troublesome but in a different way. He seemed to like affection and tended to intrude on her boundaries more than she liked. But he did have a kind soul, the type that spoke before he truly thought of all the consequences. He seemed like the type to suffer with tears glittering in his purple eyes while he hoped that the world would become a better place because of what he did.

However the twins... Hikaru and Kaoru were a brand of destruction and chaos that made her nervous. They were almost adults but seemed to be stuck in a world of their own. Latching on to what was theirs while gazing at intruders with harsh golden eyes. Though it was not her place, she did want them to find their place in this world, in the reality that everyone had to face sooner or later. Perhaps then they would realize exactly why she wouldn't speak to them and know that she was not against them. Unless it came to her current master.

Takashi Morinozuka was everything she could have ever wanted in a master and she wanted to protect him as only a slave could. But it was painfully obvious to her that he did not want her as his slave though she would keep trying to prove her worth. He could take care of himself. His body type was intimidating but he had such a kind soul. And he had similar servantile manners towards the oldest member of the group.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka was devouring her cakes like they were... well, cake. He had a happy smile on his face while Takashi wiped away frosting. Their guests were giggling happily at the adorable scene. He was small but dangerous- she knew this in her heart. He was the only one that she was truly afraid of because she did not know what to expect from someone so young-looking. One second, he could be gushing about his bunny and the next, his large brown eyes could narrow behind his mop of shiny blond hair. His muscles could tense up as he prepared for battle and she knew that he had more power than most people his size.

And finally, the brunette female of the Host Club. Haruhi Fujioka. She seemed to march to a different beat than anyone else here. But why? They all went to the same school. No one else knew that she was a girl though, due to the uniform she was wearing. Why would she hide her gender from the entire student body? And what would happen if everyone found out?

No doubt everyone would be shocked and the fangirls... at least the majority of them would consider her a threat because she spent so much time with the other MALE hosts. How did rich females solve such problems? Perhaps they would pay her to never see her friends again. Or they would find a more VIOLENT way to get the results they desired. It didn't matter though. Because in Artemis' eyes, Haruhi was in very real danger in the event that such a thing would happen. And the slave girl wanted to save her.

Suddenly, the light was blocked from her and Artemis looked up to find a friendly female client standing over her, looking down with grey eyes that reminded her of stone. Her blond hair was surrounding her face as she knelt down to sit in front of her. "Hello, you're the girl they found yesterday?"

At the slave's nod, the blond smiled stiffly. "You're the reason why they closed the club... because they had to clean up after you. I know you went home with Mori-sempai and I want you to know something." She reached over and placed a manicured hand on her cheek. "Don't think that they actually care about you. Mori-sempai has better things to do than take care of a little lost mutt. If you don't want anything bad to happen..." Her pinky fingernail scratched the flesh just under her jaw, drawing blood. "... then leave. Don't look back and don't return here. The others members of the Mori Fan Club feel the same way but I'm the only one with the social standing to stop you in your slutty tracks before it's too late. You will heed my warnings and stop everything you're planning. Or else I'll shut you down." With a final strained smile of hatred, she withdrew her hand and looked at the blood on her fingernail. Grabbing a handkerchief and wiping off the crimson liquid, she walked away from the speechless Artemis.

In the shadows, two figures had seen and heard everything. And they watched that trail of blood leak down the slave's neck before nodding to each other. They knew what they had to do.

But the dark-haired Artemis was confused. Planning? She wanted to be Takashi's servant. She had no higher expectations. Snapping out of the shock, she placed her hand on the slight injury, felt the warm fluid exiting her body and staining her skin red. Why would such a pretty young lady threaten her? It wasn't like she was trying to become her master-to-be's lover. A blush appeared on her pale cheeks. Lover... such a title wasn't possible for one such as she. The closest she could get was whore... perhaps even love slave. But to hope for a place in the quiet giant's heart was just rediculous. She shook her head, ridding herself of the flush and drowning her emotions with reality.

"What happened?"

Artemis looked up to find one of the twins kneeling beside her. It was the kinder Kaoru, Hikaru standing and looking at her with harsh golden eyes. They seemed to be daring her to be "rude" again. She looked back at Kaoru and shook her head. The words would not come and she was not in a position to speak. Only Mori would be able to unleash her words.

"... well, you're bleeding. Does it hurt?" Kaoru tried again. He was happy that she was at least responding with gestures. It was a step up from yesterday. At another shake of the head, he smiled lightly. "Liar... you're probably used to pain and if you did something, you'd get hurt worse... right?"

Amber eyes widened as they clashed against his gold. Fear glittered in their depths before she turned and looked away, her body curling up as if to protect herself. Her thick black hair hid her face as she clenched her eyes shut against the memories of the past.

Kaoru looked up at his brother, sharing the look of concern that flashed between them before it disappeared. He sighed and said, "Look, we're not gonna hurt you. We don't like causing physical pain- it's not like we're some kind of sick perverts. Besides, Mori-sempai would protect you from us if we were gonna do something like that. We just want to be friends and help you."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "It's not going to work, Kaoru. She's too scared. Besides, she's not like the rest of us. I bet she can't even win the 'Which one is Hikaru' game."

The younger twin grinned. "Well, I think she can. Artemis- we want you to play the game. And if you win, Hikaru has to do a penalty game."

The older twin cocked and eyebrow. What was Kaoru thinking? He was setting himself up for failure... on PURPOSE. "Then if she loses, Kaoru, you will have to do the penalty game."

"You're on."

The Hitachiin twins took a couple of matching hats to cover up their parts and danced around each other to confuse the girl, who was still hiding her face. "Alright, Artemis! Which one is Hikaru?" they said together, their unison coming with practiced ease.

The slave girl slowly looked up, eyes afraid. But the twins just stood there, grinning at her. She saw everyone else looking at her, especially the members of the host club. Catching the eye of Takashi, she tilted her head questioningly. Should she speak or point to the right twin?

The samurai host heard the unasked question and nodded his approval. He wanted her to speak, even just a little. One word would be enough for him... for now.

Artemis slowly unwound herself and cautiously stood up. Gazing at the twins carefully, she whispered in her husky feminine voice, "The twin on the right... is Hikaru..."

They froze for a split second before buzzing loudly. "You're wrong!"

Haruhi spoke up, glaring mildly. "Don't even pull that, you two! I know that she's right! You can't fool me, remember?"

The twin on the right pulled off his hat begrudgingly, exposing himself as Hikaru. Kaoru looked guilty. It wasn't like he wanted to lie but habits were hard to break. "Sorry, Hikaru... you have to play the penalty game. Artemis, you can choose the penalty."

The amber-eyed female looked terrified. She had to choose? She had never chosen anything in her life! That was the other reason she'd made so many cakes. Slaves did not have the right to choose anything, even the flavor of a cake that they were making for their master. She shook her head slowly, backing away from the apparent trap. "... I cannot... it's not... my place... "

Kaoru looked surprised. Was it really so hard for her to choose a penalty? He thought it was easy enough and would help her get out of her shell more. But now he realized that this wouldn't work out the way he had planned. "It's okay, Artemis... but it would be nice if you at least ate a piece of cake with us. Can you at least do that much?" When he saw her look away, the nice twin followed her gaze to Mori and cocked an eyebrow. Why was she looking at him? As far as he knew, Mori had nothing to do with this situation. But upon seeing him nod, he heard the slave softly accept the proposal of eating cake with them.

"... alright. Our table is this way." Kaoru tried to take her hand but she flinched away. He backed up, hands in a defeated position. "Just... follow us." They lead her to their table and sat down. This girl was just... weird. Did all abused slaves act like this or was it just the ones that ran away? Hopefully they could break her of this cycle and earn her trust... slowly.


	7. Conspiracies and Plotting

Chapter 7: Conspiracies and Plotting

Takashi watched closely as Artemis took a seat between the Hitachiin twins. It was clear that she wanted to be in a seat where escape would be easy but she wouldn't state her opinion. She would sit where she was told and "be happy" with it. However, he didn't want her to just go along with whatever. She should have at least her own opinions.

He blinked as he looked down at his young-looking charge. Perhaps she did... she just couldn't voice them. Similar to his situation, when Mitsukuni put his foot down on something reasonable, he didn't object. He also didn't say anything- just nodded in agreement. He was sure that she did have a mind of her own.

He watched as Kaoru offered her an assortment of cakes that she had made. It looked like he was trying to get her to pick the one she would eat. His ears caught hold of her answer. "Whichever one you do not want, I will eat... Hitachiin-san."

"That's not your choice, though. What happens if you don't like the one that I don't want? Or if you're allergic to that same one? I'd rather you just tell me what kind you want to eat."

Mori's eyes narrowed a fraction. Kaoru was being too... nice. It wasn't like the boy was mean-spirited but Hikaru seemed to react even more harsh toward the girl when his twin was trying to get her to talk. Hikaru did have a temper but nothing like this. The older twin started insulting the girl, calling her stupid for not "being able to make up her mind". The samurai's right hand clenched into a fist at his words.

"Takashi?" Honey asked, wide eyed as he watched the tall male express anger in the open instead of hiding it away like always. He looked over at Artemis and the twins and tilted his head. "Hika-chan's being so mean... and Kao-chan... do you think he likes her, Takashi?"

The silent host's head couldn't have moved any faster or he would have lost it to whiplash. The brown-eyed blond blinked curiously. "Well, it's just that Kao-chan's fawning over her like a mother hen and her chick. And remember when Hika-chan started liking Haru-chan? He didn't realize it until someone told him. So maybe Kao-chan likes Artemis-chan but doesn't know it... or maybe he does. Kao-chan isn't as naive as Hika-chan."

Takashi's mind drew a blank. Artemis... the object of someone's affection? It didn't seem like she would go for it. But Kaoru was a very manipulative person with the smile of an angel when the time called for it. And the slave didn't really react too differently when she stripped in front of everyone. Granted, her back was to everyone and it was for medical attention. But at a certain angle, the swell of her breasts would be exposed and her flat stomach, covered in scars, could be seen clear as day, making her breasts appear even larger. Did Kaoru like scars? Was he a sadist? No... that was Hikaru. But still, he could very well like scars.

Mitsukuni watched his cousin's mind-freak. He smiled innocently, hiding his not-so-innocent thoughts. Takashi would never know that the loli-boy was as conniving as the twins. Sure, he knew how to scheme but the degree would always be hidden. He knew every thought that rushed through his cousin's head and was pleased that it had gotten him thinking about her as more than just an unfortunate female. Perhaps with enough hints that way, he could begin to see Artemis as a woman, flesh and soul.

However, the only problem was Artemis' mindset. She was stuck on the slave-station and she needed to think about Takashi as something more. It would be good for the both of them. But how to proceed with that half of the plan...

"Hmmm... I may have to talk to Kyo-chan..." he mumbled to himself, mind spinning.

"What did you need, Honey-sempai?" The Shadow King's glasses glinted as he seemed to appear out of nowhere, scaring Mitsukuni and breaking Takashi's trance.

"K-Kyo-chan... I have to... talk to you about the cake. Come on. Takashi, keep an eye on Artemis. Kao-chan seems to have gotten closer to her."

With the tall young man's eyes off him, the small blond pulled the vice president into the corner. It was time for him to get some allies for his cause.

Artemis was becoming flustered. How hard was it for a non-slave to choose which cake they didn't want to eat? What was all this nonsense about her preferences? Didn't they understand from yesterday that she was a SLAVE? Slaves had no will of their own! There was no decisions because using your brain for anything other than fulfilling the whims of your master was dangerous and ended in pain and misery for the slave! It was a simple lifestyle that some were blessed with nice masters that didn't beat them. But she wasn't so lucky, obviously.

"Really, Kaoru, don't even bother. Give her the coconut cake and be done with it. We don't like coconut, remember?" Hikaru replied haughtily. Was it just her or was he becoming even nastier to her? "If she's too stupid to pick a piece of cake, we shouldn't even be dealing with her. Stupid little runaway." Yes, he was being quite vicious.

She wasn't a fan of coconut but hid the disgust from her face. If it would end the line of questions that she couldn't answer without stating her opinion, she'd willingly suffer that grated sweet product.

Unfortunately, Kaoru wasn't having any of that. "Hikaru, we can't let her eat that stuff. It's gross and shouldn't be consumed by any person with decent tastebuds."

The older twin scoffed, "Yeah, well, she made it, remember? What's that say about the person who baked the coconut cake?"

Artemis's cheeks flushed and she looked down. Just because she didn't like it didn't mean that no one else did. She made it special, with pineapple juice to sweeten the white cake so it would become more like a pina-colada cake. Her amber eyes trembled as she remembered all the times she didn't make food the way her ex-master liked. The agony that was ripped into her back, the tears she forced back, the basement where she was locked up for hours and sometimes days.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru's voice snapped her out of her memories and she looked at the nice twin to see him... eating the coconut-crusted cake? But she... the cruel twin said that they didn't like coconut! And Kaoru himself had called it gross! So why would he eat something that he didn't like?

"You don't have to... please don't... you'll get sick, Hitachiin-san..." She tried to stop him but he shook his head and forcibly swallowed the cake, shuddering.

His eyes were watering as he looked at the slave. "You made this cake for the Host Club... the least we can do is eat it until we get sick or explode... Hikaru went too far when he insulted you. I'm sorry."

Artemis looked at him with worried eyes before shaking her head with a soft smile. "Master has such kind friends... you didn't have to eat it... there are more kinds of cake that I made for everyone here... you should eat a different kind to get the coconut taste out of your mouth."

Kaoru was drowning his mouth and churning stomach in tea as she spoke, her words slowly becoming quieter. When she stopped talking, he put the tea pot down and sighed. "... what kind works better for getting rid of coconut-nastiness?"

She blushed softly and pushed a dark chocolate cake with milk chocolate frosting towards him. It was one of the plainer-looking cakes but the flavor was right on the money.

The kind twin grinned. That had to have been her own opinion, right? She wouldn't admit it but you could only know that if you didn't like coconut. He nodded and began to partake of the chocolatey-goodness. Some of the color came back to his cheeks and his stomach stopped threatening to turn inside-out. "Thanks, Artemis..." he said softly, feeling much better. His only response was a nod and deeper blush.

Mori's eyes turned away from the scene, his rage and... dare he say it... jealousy barely concealed. The only thing that kept him silent and steady was that she was going home with him and wanted to be HIS slave. Not Kaoru's.

"... I see what you mean..." Kyoya watched the teens, pushing up his glasses before taking down notes in his black book.

Honey giggled with a nod. "It's so obvious... will you help? I really want my plan to work out for everybody..."

"Not everybody will be happy with the results, Honey-sempai... but this is too interesting to watch while standing aside idlely. You have my cooperation." The youngest Ohtori smirked. Mori-sempai would be in his debt if they managed to pull this off. And while they were all friends, friendship only went so far in the world of business. If the two really were soulmates as Honey claimed, it could be advantageous for him in the future. But Kaoru was throwing a wrench into that plan. If the first year really did like the slave girl, he would have to break it off before it ruined everything. The haphazardous Hitachiin wasn't one who would be in anyone's debt if someone hooked him up with a hot date. In fact, even if it was entirely thanks to someone else, the boy would probably just blow it off and go on his merry way. No... Kyoya would get Mori and Artemis together at the expense of Kaoru's heart... and he would work every angle he could to make it happen HIS way.

((Thanks to everyone who has favorited this story and those of you who review it! Now... review MORE! Or no chapter 8... -locks chapter 8 up in the confines of her mind- Review, I say!))


	8. Having Her To Himself

Chapter 8: Having Her All To Himself

The club was ended and almost all the cake was gone. Granted, a lot of it went inside Mitsukuni and the loli-boy's limo but many of the guests were pleased with the desert choices this time, glad that there was more of a variety than usual. And Kyoya was already in the process of getting the school to allow Artemis to use their kitchens to make the food. It would cut down on costs and allow them more funds for other more important parts of running the Host Club. But it was getting late and they all needed to get home. So after discussing the situation with the stoic Mori, everyone parted ways.

Kaoru was still trying to talk to the slave girl and getting in the way of Honey and Kyoya's plan. So the duo practically kidnapped her and dragged her over to her tall master-to-be. "Takashi, you better take Artemis-chan home. She looks tired and has had a long day," the childish senior said, smiling up at the two of them.

Kyoya nodded with a cool smile that chilled her bones. "Yes, Mori-sempai, you'd best be off quickly before something unforeseen sweeps her off her feet..." He didn't add the '... and into bed' part of the sentance. After all, even if he was a teenager, he was the cream-of-the-crop and above such vulgar humor. A gentleman never says such things in the presence of others.

Takashi nodded and gently guided her to the limo that was waiting for him. Honey had told him earlier that he was going to get a ride with Kyoya after talking to him about the types of cakes that were yummy and the ones that weren't as popular with the ladies. But although the tall senior sensed that there was something more going on, he didn't comment on it. After all, this was a time where he could enjoy Artemis's company without certain redheads trying to force her into anything.

He assisted her into the limo and sat down beside her, the door shut after him. And then, moments later, the long car took off towards the Morinozuka mansion. It was a silent ride- Artemis did not talk unless directed to and the samurai-heir rarely spoke. He tried to compliment her on her cakes and she gave a nod and a smile.

"I'm glad you liked them. Which one was your favorite so I don't make so much the next time?" she asked curiously.

He didn't really know how to answer. He wasn't fond of sweets and only ate the cakes that his guests wanted to feed him. "The chocolate... it wasn't as sweet as the others," he finally said, feeling like an idiot.

But Artemis accepted the answer. "Mitsukuni-sama said that he liked them all. The Hitachiin-sans' didn't like the coconut cake but Kaoru Hitachiin-san still ate it..."

Takashi's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to talk about that boy. So he changed the subject. "Kyoya is fine with you making whatever kind of cakes you can. The guests liked the variety and it saved him a lot on expenses. He wants you to bake for the club full-time."

"Does that mean that I'll be able to be with you more, Master?" She looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"... yes..."

The silent host didn't know what was going on. One minute, they were talking about her success and the next, he was brushing his lips against hers. When had he moved down to kiss her? Why wasn't she pushing him away? ... stupid question. Did she actually like the kiss? It wouldn't matter since she believed her opinions as a slave were meaningless.

She gently kissed him back, sending shocks of pleasure up and down his spine. Her lips were soft and compliant, her tongue gently slipping out to touch his pressing lips. He knew that he should stop this before it got too serious and she thought that he wanted her for her body but his own body refused to comply. In fact, his lips opened and his tongue slipped out to touch hers, his hand moving up into her lovely hair.

Artemis's hands were on his waist, unmoving though her nails were kneeding into his flesh through his uniform. No thought was necessary, it was all feelings on their parts. It didn't seem like she was making any decisions for herself, though. Just following along a script that was already written for her by her last master. It made him feel alone in this moment but he knew that this was more than just a good time on his end. She wanted this too- a love that wasn't forced, a place in his heart where she didn't have to be an obediant little slave girl. It was a desire that she'd given up on long ago.

But even having given up, she was passionate to please and that made him feel... like a monster. Was he taking advantage of her willingness? It was just a kiss to some but it felt like something much more to him.

A clearing of the throat brought Takashi back to reality and he pulled away to see the limo was parked in front of his house and the driver was standing in front of the open door with a light blush on his face.

The Morinozuka heir removed himself completely from Artemis and fixed her hair before getting out of the limo and holding out a hand for her to take. He saw the small smirk on the driver's face and blushed softly underneath his tan complexion. When she was standing, he took her hand in his and walked to the mansion, trying to ignore the silent teasing that floated off the driver. He couldn't believe that he'd just attacked her like that! Clearly she needed to learn how to protect herself.

"Do you know how to fight?"

Artemis looked up at him, confused. Why would the tall male ask such a question? "N-no... my old master wanted a compliant slave with no way to defend against his anger."

"... then I'll teach you."

She couldn't see his face but his words were unbelievable. A master wanting a slave to fight? Was he a masochist? Did he like to get beat up before he satisfied his carnal masculine lust? "Master? I don't understand. Slaves are supposed to submit to their master's whims, do what they are ordered without refusal or hesitation... or else be punished."

Takashi could see that this was getting nowhere. He could tell her the truth- that he would feel better if she knew how to defend herself against his advances. But she wouldn't accept that. She would just say the same old stuff she always said. So he decided to try a different approach. "Then why are you arguing with me? If I want you to be trained in fighting, that is my decision..."

Artemis bowed her head in shame. "Forgive me, Master. I was not trying to argue. Slaves just aren't... But they are not your slaves. I will learn to fight by your hand..."

The silent samurai nodded and turned away. "If I am to have a slave, she will not be so weak as the others. You will fight, if for nothing else, to defend the honor of your place within the Morinozuka compound. If you are defeated, you will be trained more." He hoped that she would accept this and move on. He was getting tired of arguing with her, trying to get her to relax and rest her wounds. And he really didn't want to keep talking so much.

The raven-haired beauty nodded. "I understand now, Master. Forgive my ignorance. I would be honored to learn to fight for your honor."

He looked back at her. Did he look like he couldn't fight for himself? Oh, nevermind... at least it got her off of the slave bandwagon for now. She would be able to protect herself and if that old master of hers showed up when he wasn't around, she could defend herself until he showed up. Mori had the unique ability to show up whenever one of his friends was in imminent danger. He simply let it go and lead her upstairs, his hand still holding hers.

Satoshi opened the door and grinned when he saw his brother. "Taka! Artemis-chan! Did you have fun at school? I- Taka... why are you holding her hand? You... you're together, aren't you? But you told me that everything was a misunderstanding! My big brother would never lie to me so I must have gotten something confused! Let's see... you were undressing her- mmph!"

Takashi's hand was now over his little brother's mouth, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. No one needed to know about this morning, even if it was innocent. Satoshi had an uncanny ability to make everything sound much worse than it actually was. He just hopped that no one heard him.

"Takashi-sama... your mother and father would like to speak with you... I will escort Artemis-chan to her room..." a random maid said, her cheeks red.

Of course they heard... his little brother had a bigger mouth than Tamaki... and Takashi's luck was just as bad. He looked at Artemis and nodded morosely before going to talk to his parents, taking Satoshi with him. Clearly they all needed to talk about this before it got worse. This was going to take a while...

((How's that for bonding time, nekojoshi? Granted it got interrupted... but isn't that was younger siblings and parents are for? Next chapters going to be focused on the talk with his family... lots of misunderstandings on his brother and mother's parts and his father is too inquisitive to do anything but hit the nail on the head. So read and review! And you'll get awkwardness galore!))


	9. The Talk

((... hi... I'm not dead yet, I swear. Just... no internet, no internet security... working way too much... I'm sorry! ~cries profusely~ I hope you all have not given up hope for this story and Nekojoshi, thanks for being so patient... I know you were losing patience with my long, LONG awaited chapter. Sooo... here you go and thanks to all who have favorited and reviewed this story!))

Chapter 9: The Talk

Takashi sat rigidly before his mother and father. He knew what to expect... kind of. It was a very bad situation, his mother kept accusing him of infidelity (he wasn't even close to being engaged) and his father just sat there drinking tea.

"Why, oh why, couldn't you have waited until you were married!? At least wait until I get to know the girl before you start ruining her body! I swear, Takashi, you've never been so irresponsible! Are you at least using protection?! You're not too rough on her, are you?! She's injured, for goodness sake!"

The young man kept his face stoic but the flushing from his mother's words-turned-hallucinations could not be stopped and it was not overlooked by either parent. But after a good 30 minute rant, she turned to the man she'd married and yelled, "This is all your fault! You didn't give him the talk! Do it right now! I'm too young to be a GRANDMOTHER! I'm not a "nana" yet!" She crossed her arms in a pout.

The head of the Morinozuka household calmly lowered his cup and said, "The talk is supposed to be man-to-man. He's never shown interest in a young lady before and he said that the school had provided a discussion on puberty. But now that it seems he has taken an interest in Artemis, I will talk with him now. Please leave us be..."

Mrs. Morinozuka shook her head in refusal. "If I leave, you'll go back to drinking tea! I will not leave until you've talked to him!"

"Takashi is embarrassed right now. A man does not discuss such things with his mother, it's just not done. Even with you being in the room, he will remain embarrassed and will not be able to pay attention to the words I speak. Leave us..."

She growled once more but turned to storm off. "Don't forget the part where he's supposed to wait until marriage!" And with that, she was off to the garden to cool off.

Mr. Morinozuka picked up his cup and took a sip, gaining a sweatdrop from his son. After a moment, the cup was once again placed down. "So how long have you been in love with her?"

Mori's jaw hit the floor. How had his father known? Surely, it wasn't obvious- his face was a mask of stoic perfection! But wait... he got that mask from his father... of course he would see right through it. Once the shock wore off, he answered, "Since last night..."

"Did something happen last night that should raise warning flags? Your mother will send you to become a monk if you're not careful..."

He shook his head, answering, "No... well, almost... She... 'offered' herself to me. Nothing happened, though. She was doing it to gain approval. And she broke down when I asked her why she would do that..." The young man sighed. "Father, she was a slave to a dishonorable man. She's terrified of the possibility of going back to him and I won't let her go through that again. Artemis... she wants to be my... my slave..."

"Slave? Takashi, that's no way to treat someone you-"

"I know. But she won't budge... She insists and I know it's because of her past but I can't... I won't let her go and if she wants to do this, I'll just have to play along. Until the day comes when she realizes that I love her..."

His father nodded. "Understood. Let's just hope that on that day, she realizes that she loves you too." Taking another sip of tea, he said, "Remember to always wear a condom. Give us a month in advance so we can get her on birth control. And your mother will want you to be married... so give it at least until you graduate. Then you can be married and free to do whatever you want with your lovely bride."

Takashi turned cherry red and nodded, lowering his head. He couldn't talk at the moment but soon stood up. "Thank you for the talk, Father, I-"

"Oh, I'm not finished yet. We still need to discuss foreplay, oral satisfaction, deflowering, and fetishes..."

The mortified Mori slowly took steps away from his father, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that he was going to have to go through that kind of talk. No, he really couldn't do this. It was the first and only time he'd ever retreated from a confrontation and he knew that his dad was laughing at him though there was no verbal recognition of laughter behind him.

Mr. Morinozuka smirked. "If that doesn't keep him from getting her on her back, nothing will..." He poured himself another cup of tea for a job well done. "I'm not quite ready to be a 'pop-pop'... and he's not ready to be 'daddy', either."

Meanwhile, Artemis was sitting on her bed, wondering what went wrong. Satoshi had asked her all these questions about why they were holding hands, what really went on that morning, and if they were a couple. She answered honestly. Takashi was making sure she didn't get separated from her chosen master, he was changing her bandages this morning, and that they had a master-slave relationship.

But all her truths got turned into lies. Suddenly it was Taka-bro couldn't stand to be away from her, he was unraveling her binds like a geisha, and they had an odd fetish. Try as she might, there was just no convincing the young man and now she was his "sister-in-law".

Standing up, she decided to get supper ready. Sitting there did nothing to prove her status as slave. Entering the kitchen, she saw close to a half-dozen other servants cooking and cleaning away. She bit her lip. With such efficient servants, how could she stand out as the best one to stay by Takashi's side.

"Where is the flour?"

Artemis froze, amber eyes wide. She'd used it all earlier... Stepping forward, she softly claimed her guilt. The head chef scolded her for being so careless and handed her a pouch of money, demanding she go get some more.

Off she went, determined to get the flour. She didn't think about asking for a driver, this was her punishment for using it all for the cakes. So she walked and walked... and walked to the nearest store. It was about 2 miles away but she did it. And a while later, she returned with a sack of flour. The Morinozuka compound was in a frenzy. Clearly they had lost something. She went to the kitchen and placed the sack on the counter before going to help with the search. Satoshi, wearing pieces of kendo gear over his karate outfit, found her and his eyes bugged out before he glomped her hard enough to open some of her wounds and make her wince.

"Takashi, I FOUND HER!" Her ears were ringing at the loud yell and she could barely process his inquiry of where she'd been hiding and how worried everyone had been when Taka-bro couldn't find her.

She blinked in surprise and was about to answer when a door slammed open to reveal an uncharacteristically frantic Mori. She took a step back, fear registering in her eyes. She'd forgotten that he thought she'd been in her room. Was she supposed to stay there? He hadn't said so but maybe he thought he didn't have to. Oh dear... he must have needed her for something and when he couldn't find her... was he mad? Was this where she got to see the true nature of her new master?

He moved up to her quickly and she shut her eyes, expecting... pain? Maybe... but it hurt to even think that the gentle giant she thought he was would hurt her. Tears prickled her eyes and she refused to release the saltwater sorrow.

Yes, there was pain... but only because he was hugging her to his chest so tightly. All the air seemed to rush out of her lungs. She knew she needed air, however, the warmth almost made her wish the moment would last forever- air or no air. She didn't have to breath to take in his delightful scent, feel his masculine form, see his shaking limbs. Wait, what?

She softly stepped back, looking up at his face. His arms still encircled her body but he was clearly shaken. "Master...? What's wrong? I-I'm sorry... the chef n-needed flour an-and I'd used i-it all... I we-went to the st-store... I apologize for-for not being in my room wh-when y-you needed me..."

"Don't scare me like that..."

She found herself locked against his chest once again and she gently blushed as she returned the hug softly. "I'm sorry, Master... I'll stay by your side... for whenever you want me..."

Satoshi sighed, shaking his head and leaving the room. 'It's still weird even if it was a really cute reunion...' he thought as he went to the dojo to finish up his training.

((Awww... there ya go for chapter 9! I'll update when I can but... I'm sorry for the long waits in between chapters! I just can't afford internet right now with car payment and doctor bills... ~cries profusely yet again~ Review and make me not so sad, please!))


	10. Meditation

((Writing this now and putting it in my flash drive so I don't accidentally use it in the 50 or so notebooks that I've written in. I've lost quite a few ideas thanks to that... Well, anyway...

Thanks to and Deathfairy78 for the wonderful reviews. They really helped put a smile on my face. And thanks to ToxicFireStarter and . for favoriting this story and myself as it's author. I'm really so very happy to gain approval from everyone who likes this story and any others.

If there are any suggestions or ideas that you guys want me to put in here, lemme know. I would love to read them and see if I can implement them into the torture- I mean, love-life of Mori-Sexy-abs... Tee hee! Well, here we go!))

Chapter 10: Meditation

Artemis bit her lip against her swarming emotions. Still nestled against Takashi's chest, breathing his lovely masculine aroma, she knew she had to stop this before it was too late- before she forgot what it was like to be a true slave. Pulling away, she looked up at the tall young man and smiled. "What did you need, Master? Was it about the talk with your father?"

At that last question, she saw the gears turn in his head and his face flushed through his stoic features. Was it such a bad talk? "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring it up. If Master doesn't want to discuss it, I will not ask again..."

Takashi shook his head with a sigh. How was he supposed to do this? Talk to her about the talk he just had... that was just too much. He needed to meditate on it, to calm his mind before he totally lost it. Maybe his mother was onto something about the whole 'becoming a monk to control yourself' thing.

After gently ruffling her hair to get her to not worry about it, he said, "It's nothing to concern yourself with. But my mother does not want either of us committing... acts of adultery... okay?"

"adultery? But... Master is too young to be married. It is not adultery if you want to... use me..."

He choked suddenly, face even brighter. "Um... she would prefer if I would wait for marriage."

"... Master... that's cheating. I would not dare come between you and your wife. I promise... I don't want to see her heart break..." Artemis looked sadly up at him. She knew that if he ordered it, she would have to. But she really, REALLY hoped that this was just a test.

Mori sighed, his face slowly returning to normal. She didn't get it. Perhaps that was a good thing. So long as that didn't mean she was refusing the idea of being with him. At least she had integrity... And this discussion was slowly bringing him back from his moment of embarrassment.

"That's good... please follow me. We should both meditate before supper..."

The raven-haired female blinked in alarm and looked to the floor where she'd dropped the flour she'd bought. Luckily, it hadn't broken open. Bending down, she picked it up. "I need to get this to the kitchen, Master. I-"

The bag was taken from her, held in one of Takashi's strong arms. She looked at him, about to protest when he took her hand. "Let's get to the kitchen. Then we'll meditate." He smiled down at her before leading her to the kitchen.

The chef looked at the opening door. The moment he saw the young master with the new girl and flour, he suppressed his urge to yell at her for being so late. Instead, he accepted the bag with a stiff smile. "What took you so long, young lady...? Did the limo have a problem?"

Artemis looked at her hands nervously. " I-I didn't take a limo. I w-walked... I'm sorry for being so late..."

The chef looked two steps to exploding in rage. How stupid could you get, walking all that way to get flour that was needed ASAP!? Thanks to her, the meal was set back! But Takashi's presence kept his temper in check. His lips thinned as he feigned a warm look. "Next time... just take a car... when you go on an errand of great importance..." He went back to work, a scowl on his features. IF she would ever go on another errand again... Definitely NOT on his life.

The Morinozuka heir lead his slave out of the kitchen and deep into the house where the meditation chamber was located. It was a mostly empty room that smelled of incense and inner tranquility. A few cushions were there, meant for one to sit on before meditating.

Letting go of her hand, he asked, "Do you know how to meditate?" At the shake of her head, he tried to explain. "Sit on the pillow, close your mind, clear your thoughts, let peace come in with the breath- chaos exits your body when you exhale..."

Artemis followed Takashi's example, trying to do as he did. It was very unusual for a slave to rest like this. But Takashi was her master and she would do what he wanted her to. Try as she might, she couldn't get her legs to cross like his but given that she was in a kimono, she couldn't even cross them "indian-style". So she had to settle for sitting on her legs on the pillow beside the kendoka, closing her eyes to emulate her mind shutting off the world. Her breathing was calm and in sync with her master's. And amazingly, she felt her body slowly relax.

Roughly ten minutes into the meditation, she opened her eyes and looked at Mori, taking in his handsomeness and his height. He'd been talking about adultery but wouldn't touch her... The slave girl couldn't help but entertain the thought of him touching her as a lover would. She knew that, without a doubt, she'd have problems having a normal relationship. If Takashi was the type of man to like to watch, she would willingly be forced into the act of sex with whomever he commanded her to sleep with. Bondage, mutilation... anything he wanted from her, she would give.

But he didn't seem to want her in any way like that. He would never look at her with love, never touch her or give her pleasure just because he wanted to see her that way. And she could never return those feelings. Her station did not allow her such... such...

She sighed softly, shutting her eyes once more. Even in her thoughts, the words that could express exactly how it would be- they escaped her. But she knew that thinking about it made her sad. She willed herself not to cry. Crying only brought more pain.

Artemis tried to get back to meditating but Takashi gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, hoping she was hiding her inner turmoil, her inner desire. She could tell by his eyes that he detected something wrong with her. She knew now that her eyes were begging him to not say a word.

A small smile crossed her face, surprising even her. But the irony of it was... her master rarely spoke. So there was no need to silently beg him for something like that. "Master, are you finished with your meditation?" She kept her voice soft, just in case. But at this point, she was sure that if he were to revoke her speaking privileges, he would tell her. He wouldn't trap her just for the sake of punishing her. And it was unusual for her to have such faith in a man, even if he were her desired master.

He nodded, standing up before offering a hand to her. He smiled when she took it without hesitation. Perhaps he was getting closer to getting her to like him as a man and not her owner.

((Well, there you have it. I hope you like it and don't worry. Artemis isn't losing her slave-nature. While she's loosening up around Takashi, the rest of the Host Club will not get the same treatment. Read and review, please and thank you!))


	11. Standing Up For What's Right

((Thanks for your patience! And not killing me in my sleep! Yes, I know... I started other stories... but they were right there, tickling my fancy and I simply couldn't shut them off! So I wrote them down and posted them before this chapter. Forgive me, everyone, for my mind has wandered. But it's back...

Thanks to , samasbananas, Silentkiller013, Carmody, Priestess-Of-Love13, weirdunusualchick, mehbutterfly, Champion of Justice, Fallen-Autumn-Leaves, KyoyaMitskuniTakashi, silvermist1116, lullabydono, RubyFlash321, AstridMedlindes, Frozenheart23, SayaSama101, Ivy's Siren, and DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp for all of their favoriting of this story and their reviews for it as well. So many people... I am truly humbled by your awesomeness!))

Chapter 11: Standing up For What's Right

A few days after the meditation incident, Takashi finally allowed Artemis to go to school. She had begun to heal well and she didn't have that fragile look to her. While she was still thin, her face held more color than before. It had taken a while but he did convince her that it was okay to speak to the Host Club without fear of what they would do. Two days of playing the slave card later, she finally withdrew her argument... after he challenged her. "Are you arguing with your master?" How he hated using it but it worked like magic, it had been so simple.

Kyoya had gotten permission from Tamaki's father for Artemis to use the school's cooking club kitchen to prepare the treats during school hours so they would be ready and easier to transport. The deal was that if she provided lessons to any students who wandered in due to curiosity, she could do as she pleased. And the morning she went with Takashi, Mitsukuni gave her the orders for what cakes to make for that day. She accepted them gracefully, verbally. Artemis couldn't read but she had a remarkable memory and proved it by reciting the treats that Honey had requested.

The bubbly blonde was currently bouncing in his chair, too excited to do anything school-related. He passed a note to the tall Morinozuka that stated he could smell the cakes baking and the icing being prepared. Mori had no doubt about that and tucked the note away. He wasn't much for passing notes but made up for it with a silent nod.

Class finally let out for lunch and Honey was racing out of the classroom. The tall male carefully gathered up his charge's notes and took hold of their bags before going to deposit them in his locker. Then he went to the cafeteria and paid for three lunches. He wasn't concerned with his missing cousin- he knew exactly where he went and walked up the stairs into the cooking classroom.

There sat the short blonde boy, still hopping on his chair. Artemis was smiling softly at him, her white dress flowing to her ankles. She had received it from the twins upon arrival and was shoved into a dressing room to change. She looked like a vision of purity from the Christian God when she wore white. It somehow made her look better, her black hair became even more luxurious, her pale flesh had more color. And it clung to her assets deliciously. He was glad that it wasn't made out of cheap thin cotton because he knew her undergarments were black.

Placing all the lunches down, Mori silently signaled for Artemis to come eat with them. She looked ready to refuse but stopped. She'd lost that very same argument just the other day. Her opponents had been the entire Morinozuka clan. No one could withstand their loud/silent demands. Though she didn't eat a lot, they all made sure she ate at the table WITH them, not at the furthest end to separate herself from her "superiors".

Slowly, the slave girl sat down and ate what she could. He knew she preferred simple foods so he got her some ripe fruit, a glass of milk, and a sweet bun. True, there was no meat on the plate but considering most of the meat was slathered in some kind of sauce, Takashi didn't want her to get sick from too much good food.

She thanked him while blushing, probably scolding herself for not getting her master's food for him, double-scolding for him having to get HER food. But she ate the food that was gifted to her quickly, not wishing to waste his effort or be rude to his kindness. And she gave Mitsukuni the sweet bun... well, half of it went to him when he said that they would share it. She ate it slowly, taking out cakes that were completely baked and frosting others that had been cooling. After she was done, she gave the small boy the empty frosting bowl and the buttter knife she'd used to spread on the cake. He ate it happily, alternating between his actual food and the sweet confection.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch break and the two students exited the room to leave Artemis to her work. It seemed like such a short time but the final bell sounded for the beginning of club activities. She looked up, surprised to see her master there with a cart for the cakes. Softly smiling at him, she bowed respectfully before loading up the cart and attempting to push the cart to the club. But the task proved to be too difficult with Takashi refusing to let her do as such- she pretended not to be too put-off by it and pretending that he just really liked pushing carts and helping people with groceries, no matter of their social status.

So there she stood, serving cake and tea to the different tables filled with hosts and guests. She received several compliments on her baking skills and tea-serving expertise. Her previous master had been very picky about the type of service he got from her in regards to afternoon tea. And it was perfect timing for such thoughts as the twins disclosed to their guests that they were in the process of making a maid outfit for the slave girl, of course leaving out the slave-part of that sentence. They simply stated that they wanted her to feel more at home in the Host Club. Though why a maid outfit would accomplish their goal, she really didn't see it. She didn't reject it since there wasn't any point- Hikaru would just do whatever he wanted and Kaoru seemed to want to do it too.

Tamaki was flirting with females and causing them to faint with his princely-ness. Artemis was happy that he was leaving her alone in that respect. Her scars seemed to have a profound affect on him and he actually treated her like a piece of shattered, yet intact, glass. As if one wrong move would cause her to crumble on the ground. She wasn't so happy about that...

Turning her attentions away from the Host Club's number 1, the slave spotted the VP, Kyoya. He was super happy, a purple cloud of joy surrounding him as he crunched numbers on a calculator. Was she really saving them that much money? True, Honey was eating a lot of sweets but... yeah, she stopped that line of thinking right then and there. It wasn't her place to question her master's charge's appetite. All she could do was bake for them so the cakes and such cost less for the club.

Artemis caught sight of Haruhi and smiled softly. The girl looked like she was on cloud nine, eating strawberry-chocolate cake with strawberries to decorate it. She could see the sparkle in her eyes and the slight blush as she took a bite. Poor girl, she wanted to hug her for being so cute. But Tamaki beat her to it and now, he was being beaten down by Haruhi's blunt trauma words. She could really pack a wallop with a single sentence.

The girl was about to look over to see how Takashi and Mitsukuni were doing when an opposing force stood in her way. The blond, grey-eyed girl approached her, a false look of happiness lining her face. "So you didn't heed my warning, slut? Instead, I hear that you threw yourself at him like a common street whore... big mistake. Because now, I'm going to have to make good on my promise to break you down. Takashi is mine and you will NOT come between us." Her words were spoken with that same fake smile, soft yet harsh at the same time.

Artemis was about to object to the accusations. She didn't... it wasn't her place to... Her smoldering amber gaze caught sight of the twins with a pitcher of water and a plate of cake. What were they up to? Their grins were mischievous and they were sneaking up behind the venomous female in front of her. Just as they were about to throw the water on her, the slave did what was right. She quickly grabbed hold of the blond and twisted her to where she wouldn't get wet and took the water-punishment for her.

The room went silent as the dark-haired young woman was drenched from head to toe. The white dress instantly went transparent, exposing her black underwear and some of her scars for all to see. Cake fell to the floor from where it had clung to her black locks and shoulders. She released the blond rich girl and faced the twins with a firm glare. They had wasted her food, the food she'd spent all day making for them.

Artemis wanted to scold them but... was it her place? Master had said to say what she wanted and not be afraid of the hosts but... no, she would not question him. And so she opened her mouth and said calmly, "You are hosts... you should not have tried to do that to her. You would have ruined the club's reputation and for what?"

"She was harassing you! We saw her a few days ago! And she made you BLEED, Artemis!" Hikaru argued, glaring back at her. This was how they were repaid for punishing the bitchy heiress? This was Kaoru's idea, getting revenge for the slave. Though he was the one that decided on what to do. Still, it wasn't fair that they were getting in trouble by her.

"That is her right. If she wishes me harm, I would rather take it. She is my superior, Master's precious guest. And you dishonor her for a slave?" Artemis turned back to the blond to apologize for such rudeness towards her when she was struck across the face. The young woman ran off in a blur of yellow.

Tamaki was less than pleased and roared at Kyoya to ban the girl. "How dare she do such a thing! Artemis is a member of our club! Who is that princess? She must never be allowed back here again! She is exiled!"

The slave sighed and moved to the frenchman's side. Her cheek stung but it wasn't so bad. She knew what a real hit was like... that was no real hit. It was full of embarrassment, shame, and tears. And on the very edge of those sharp fingernails- a touch of gratitude. Her hand went to her cheek and she felt the lingering warmth from the abuse. It made her smile. "Do not punish her..."

As the guests left, all the hosts looked at Artemis like she was nuts. "But she hurt you... surely she said mean things too..." Honey said softly, his brown eyes hard with anger. He stood in front of the slave and she was positive he'd grown with that new-found attitude. She looked to the ground before turning her eyes to Mori. Should she stand up for her request? No, not a request! Never a request! A plea of mercy... that was what it was.

He seemed to be asking her to explain. So that's what she did. "The young woman has pride. She loves Master and did not want me to come between the two. I was insensitive because I did not heed her warning. I wanted to be his slave and still intend to do so, though there are sure to be other people who will be upset with me. I cannot judge their actions because my life was... well... I-I mean... I'm sorry but please... please have mercy..." Her last words were whispered, eyes no longer gazing up at everyone. Instead, they took refuge by staring at her hands.

There was no response for a while, the silence deafening.

A towel suddenly came around her shoulders and she looked up into golden orbs. Kaoru was staring at her in concern. Yes, he was confused at her words, but he was trying to understand her. "Okay, she won't be banned. But you still need to stay away from her. I don't... we don't want you getting hurt anymore, understand?"

Artemis blushed deeply and nodded in agreement. "I will try to avoid her. I did not mean to worry anyone..."

Mori moved up to the pair and placed a hand on her head. "Change..." A single word spoken as per usual. But it got a very unusual reaction from the "nice" twin. He was glaring fiercely at the upperclassmen. The slave moved off to do as she was commanded, seeming much less bothered by the words than Kaoru was. But he walked off to tend to Honey's needs. If the red-haired boy had something to say, he wasn't the type to hold his tongue if his emotions got too overwhelming.

((All done for now! Shall Kaoru blow up at Mori or hold his tongue some more and try to talk to Artemis to rally the troops against her wanna-be master? Just a question but your input would be most appreciated. Review, pretty please!))


	12. Confrontation

((FINALLY got an idea on how to keep this going. Sorry it's taking so long. I did get advice to put everything literary on-hold and take a break from fanfiction. I've done that before when I had no internet or computer. I turn to paper and ink after that. It's not that I can't come up with any idea at all, I just have a hard time stopping the idea process with new stories. But when inspiration strikes, I try not to lose it. Please forgive my flightiness...

Thanks to all who have favorited and reviewed this story since the last post. You all really do keep me going and I do try to take all advice. I appreciate everyone's imput and patience with this unfortunate writer. ENJOY!))

Chapter 12: Confrontation

Kaoru Hitachiin was angry. It didn't happen often since he spent most of his time keeping Hikaru's emotions in check. But even the calm ones have to blow up sometime. But he just huffed and stormed out the door, his older brother being the one to chase after him for once. He couldn't start shit with Mori-sempai. Not with Artemis being so close by. She would hear the commotion and rush to the samurai's aid. He couldn't watch her do that without at least getting closer to her heart. Right now, he would only be asking for heartbreak.

"Kaoru, wait up!" Hikaru called, finally falling into step with his younger twin. His golden gaze was filled with worry and confusion. It was clear that he didn't understand what was going on with him. He'd seen the glare, seen him try to include a perfect stranger into their games. Haruhi was one thing but Artemis was quite another. A commoner was easier to deal with than a runaway slave. And though he didn't really wish her any harm, he couldn't see why Kaoru had suddenly adopted this pushy persona that was usually his. Unless... "It's Artemis, isn't it?"

The younger redhead continued down his path, rage burning in his eyes as he jerked the door to their limo open and slammed it shut. Hikaru sighed and opened the door again, closing the door in a fashion that was always more similar to Kaoru's doing. "You're acting ridiculous..." Oh, that was rich coming from him.

"I'm acting ridiculous?" Kaoru hissed, glaring at his other half. "What about HIM?! Mori-sempai just goes around, hogging her and ordering her around like she's his slave or something! And she calls him MASTER... Didn't she get enough of that the first time?! Her last "master" beat her!"

Hikaru sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Mori-sempai isn't going to beat her. You and I both know that. And so what if she wants him to fill that role? Whatever makes her happy, right? Besides, she's just a dumb girl who can't decide anything for herself."

Kaoru's narrowed eyes gleamed with fiery rage. That apparently was the wrong thing to say. "I'm going to teach her how to be her own person! It's just weird how they're playing at a master/slave relationship! That kind of play should be reserved for when they're a couple and going at it like rabbits in May!"

"Kaoru, stop. It's her business... but, if it means so much to you, I'll be by your side on this. I don't like her since you spend your time watching her when you should be watching me during the club..."

The younger twin stopped his fuming and looked over at Hikaru, a stunned look on his face. "Hikaru..." he whispered, realizing that his most loved person was jealous of Artemis. He gently took his hand. "I'm sorry... I mean, I didn't mean to make you angry with me... but Artemis... she..."

Hikaru sighed softly. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I get it. This is like payback for me liking Haruhi... Except you went a step beyond the taboo of liking someone below you. And the fact that she's attached to someone else... Kaoru, be careful..." He pulled the younger twin into his arms and held him in a gentle embrace.

Kaoru nodded and returned the hug, realizing how much he actually needed it. And he slowly calmed down. Realizing that he couldn't exactly command Artemis to do anything without getting some sort of servantile crap from her, he realized that he would have to talk to Mori-sempai in the morning. Hopefully he didn't have some weird fetish and refuse to listen to him.

The next morning, Hikaru stood by Kaoru's side as they awaited Mori and Honey's arrival. The older twin was a bit grumpy since they'd worken up early to catch their sempai's coming to school. They didn't exactly want a big crowd.

The long awaited seniors entered the scene and Honey didn't look happy. Of course, it was fairly early for the little 3rd year. Kaoru looked at Hikaru and whispered, "Keep Honey busy. I'm gonna talk to Mori alone, okay?"

Hikaru looked stunned at his younger twin but nodded as he silently prayed for his eternal soul. They swooped in like the twin terrors they were, Hikaru easily kidnapping the sleepy Honey-senpai, leaving Kaoru to handle a now visibly distressed Mori-senpai.

"Mitsukuni!" Takashi called out, trying to dodge the younger Hitachiin to no avail. Then he put his silver orbs into a clash with Kaoru's gold. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kaoru tilted his head, motioning for the senior to follow him. They soon stopped under the cover of the cherry blossom trees. Turning around, he asked, "Where's Artemis?"

"Home. She needed to rest still."

"Did you force her to? You always command her a dog or something..." There was no response so Kaoru continued, "Tell me this isn't some sick kind of sex-kink... I see the way you look at her but then she spouts that 'master' bullshit and I don't know what to think. But it pisses me off!"

Takashi Morinozuka was blushing softly now, eyes turned away. He could not seem to gather his words together so again, the younger man continued in his slowly increasing explosion. "You better not be taking advantage of her, damnit! She needs someone to rely on, not another sick bastard to get his jollies off while using her like a toy!"

"Kaoru!" Mori's voice echoed around them, the very trees seeming to rattle in terror. But it did the trick in getting the Hitachiin boy to shut up. "...she wants to be my slave. I don't want her like that but she refuses to see me in any other way. I will protect her from her old master but I can't do that if she runs away. I-I'm afraid that if she stops trying to be my slave, she'll leave in fear of being found... She feels like she needs that type of relationship and even...she threw herself at me to try to be useful! Damnit, Kaoru, if you have a way to get her to realize that I don't want her that way and can still have her in my life, I'd love to hear it! My brother thinks I'm a pervert and my mother's screaming at me not to make her a grandmother! And my father..." The Morinozuka heir's face paled as he shuddered at some unspeakable memory the Hitachiin could not understand. "Until you can help me in this situation... do not yell at me for crimes I did not commit."

Mori-senpai left with a haunted look on his face, Kaoru leaning against a tree trunk with shaking legs. That could have gone better...

((I keep forgetting the disclaimer but really, besides for my girl Artemis, who else could I own in this story? Oh... yeah, the blond bitch... tee hee...))


End file.
